


Flowers to remember

by Moonwanderer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flowers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, ThunderScience - Freeform, gammahammer - Freeform, thorbruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: Just Thor, Bruce and some flowers together in a field.





	Flowers to remember

**Author's Note:**

> Friendship or the beginning of something more, as you'd like it.  
> Set a month after the Battle of New York.  
> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
> I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

A whole month flew away after the Battle of New York and Bruce decided to stay, do science and accept the friendship which Tony offered. The battle left the Stark Tower a mess but Tony didn’t seem to mind a minor „reconstruction”, regarding the sudden increase in the number of its inhabitants.

But it was Friday and he insisted in a „weekend away from the city and the mess”, long story short, by the time the evening arrived, Bruce found himself in a cozy little cottage somewhere amongst the mountains.

They were expecting Thor to come too, for even the God of Thunder needed some rest after all; and he indeed came, greeting them with enormous hugs which left both of them breathless.

Dawn broke into the darkness with a mellow pink and golden glow, and Thor found himself unable to sleep. Carefully, he slipped out of the house and started wandering around, enjoying the calm and tranquility of this hidden little paradise.

The fields seemed endless and were coated with flowers in various shapes and colours. Light, spring-scented breeze caressed his face and he found himself humming softly, as he strolled aimlessly around. Midgard was a funny place, but no less beautiful, and he felt proud of himself to be able to understand and enjoy it.

Much to his surprise, he came across a familiar figure, Bruce Banner, the scientist, laying amidst the sea of grass and dew. The God of Thunder stopped hesitantly but the other man smiled at him, signaling that he didn’t mind the company.

So Thor strode and plopped down beside him, feeling just a little bit awkward. The other man said nothing, just kept on studying the funny-shaped little leaf so carefully held between his fingers.

He seemed far more relaxed than the first time they’ve met, brows no longer in a frown, features less thight, eyes lacking the sharp, hunted glances. There were tiny white and fragile, yellow-blossomed flowers weaved into the thick, shiny curls of his dark hair. The dawn playfully sprinkled him with soft, pink sunlight, giving his graying streaks a rosy shade instead.

Thor felt joy blossoming warmly in his chest by the sight of his happiness, and he returned the smile. Bruce glanced at him, and a playful smirk appeared on his face. He rolled on his side reaching out, and placed a dark blue flower in the god’s golden hair. Thor felt a deep blush flaming up on his cheeks, and Bruce chuckled softly, caressing the warm skin lightly as he pulled his hand away.

It might not be the first time they’ve met, but it became the one Thor always remembered.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
